currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
German 3 mark coin (1908-1918)
German Empire |value= ℳ3.00 |years= 1908–1918 |mass= 16.667 g |diameter= 33 mm |thickness= 2.50 mm |composition= silver |shape= round |edge= "GOTT MIT UNS" |obverse= various |reverse= , state title, value, year }} The 3 mark coin is a circulation and commemorative piece that was issued from 1908 to 1918 by eighteen of the twenty-five states of the German Empire: the of Bavaria, Prussia, Saxony, and Württemberg, the of Baden, Hesse, Mecklenburg-Schwerin, Mecklenburg-Strelitz, and Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach, the of Anhalt, Brunswick, and Saxe-Meiningen, the of Lippe, Reuss-Greiz, Schaumburg-Lippe, and Schwarzburg-Sondershausen, and the of Hamburg and Lübeck. The only states that did not produce a coin of the denomination were the Grand Duchy of Oldenburg, the Duchies of Saxe-Altenburg and Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, the Principalities of Reuss-Gera, Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt, and Waldeck-Pyrmont, and the Free Hanseatic City of Bremen. All examples of the 3 mark piece had legal tender face values equivalent to 3.00 gold mark from 1908 to 1914, and 3.00 Papiermark from 1914 to demonetization in 1918. The mint at which an example was struck depends primarily on the location of the state that issued it. All 3 mark coins of the German Empire have the same composition and measurements, being made of .900 fine silver and having masses of 16.67 grams, diameters of 33 millimeters, and thicknesses of 2.50 millimeters. The edge is generally engraved with the motto " ", and most examples tend to have medallic alignment (a few types use coin alignment instead). All are round in shape. The reverse design of all pieces is uniform, featuring in the center the of ( : Wilhelm II; 1859–1941) – which consists of a large with its wings outspread and its head facing left. On its breast is a small bearing the , surrounded by the chain of the , an that has been awarded by Prussian monarchs since 1701. Surmounting the eagle is the , a heraldic symbol of the German Empire. The state title of the Empire in its native German – "DEUTSCHES REICH" – is engraved clockwise along the upper periphery of the piece, commencing at the left rim and concluding at the coin's upper right boundary. It is followed by the date of minting, which is written downward along the right side of the coin. Printed counterclockwise along the bottom rim of the reverse is the value "DREI MARK" (English: "3 Mark"), which is separated from the state title and date by two . The design on the obverse varies with the state that issued the coin and the year it was made. Generally, the current monarch of the issuing state is displayed in profile; for example, on a 1913 coin from the Kingdom of Saxony, a likeness of then current King (1865–1932; reigned 1904–1918) is shown, accompanied by a caption and mint mark. Certain commemorative types also feature different illustrations, and the coins from the Free Hanseatic Cities, which were not ruled by monarchs, display their on their reverses instead of a person. State issues References *Numista *NumisMaster Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of the German Empire Category:Coins of the German States Category:Coins of Germany Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:German 3 mark coin (1908-1918) Category:German gold mark Category:Papiermark Category:Round coins Category:Silver